Some people would say
by I'mBurdenedWithGloriousPurpose
Summary: One shot Avengers/Loki.


Normal people would say "You are so luck to be stuck to a beautiful, handsome Norse god" I'd say 'You don't know what the hell you are talking about". Don't get me wrong it would be great if he didn't act like a whine three year-old in the middle of a temper tantrum. During which, he manages to piss you, as well as any else in a three mile vicinity, off to no end while you are trying to work. As well as offended, upsetting and insulting anyone he came into contact with. Which unfortunately, with my job, meant that you were handing out a lot of tissues and lending out your mascara.

"Loki stop it now or when we get home you will regret this so much" I said as I typed on my computer trying to remind myself that if I left him at home I would have no home. He look at me with very annoyed eyes "Can't we go home and you can work there like yesterday" he said with a large note of boredom in his voice "No. No we can't remember I did that yesterday and the day before so my boss is a little pissed at me. Now sit down and stay there for two more hours ok." I said trying my best to stay calm as one of the girls in my office walked away in tears.

Everything would be fine if didn't have the busiest job in the world. If I worked in a hairdressers, news agency or even a super market it would be fine but no I had to work in an airport. And wasn't even that, it was that I, as well as several others in my department, worked day in and day out for Stark Industries and S.H.I.E.L.D. That's right ladies and gentleman, kids and others, superheroes and Gods. I, Laila Mikaelson , was one of the few trusted S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that made sure that S.H.I.E.L.D planes didn't run into you on your holiday trip. So being a major cog in the super spy network meant that having to babysit a bored, all-powerful Norse God because a freak accident was not good for my employee of the month application.

So while I was trying to find a way for an emergency S.H.I.E.L.D fighter jet to fly through a restricted war zone space, dear Loki here was complaining because he was bored. I swore to whatever God's or Goddesses that were listening that if he brought up one more stupid complaint about how his precious, godly time was being wasted sitting on my small office couch in the tiny room I had been allocated, I was going to kill him. Or at least try, failing that I would reroute Thor's current plane (which he was in with Jane Foster on the way to a research facility) to come here, so he could kill him.

I told Loki as much and I got one of rare smirks in reply, he opened his mouth, most likely to voice an objection and I promptly threw a stapler at his head. He dodged, unfortunately, darn his deity reflexes. I went back to typing, slamming my fingers on the keys a little more harshly than necessary. "Remember when I told you the rules of coming to my work?" I asked him, not looking up from the flight trajectory I was calculating, while simultaneously writing a letter to the Israeli government. He didn't respond, "I told you that the main rule when working in any industry is…" I trailed off to encourage him to finish my sentence.

"Service with a smile." He said dully, giving me an icy glare. A glare that would stop the hearts of men, a glare that would send a werewolf howling away in terror, a glare so fierce, if you were to be the subject of it, your blood would curdle in veins. However since he used the same glare this morning when I told him he couldn't wearing his armour to work, I was unaffected.

He stood up in anger, and began to storm out of the office. I felt a sharp, painful tug near my stomach and grabbed onto my desk. I felt my chair slowly being towards the door as Loki, looking like he was walking through quicksand determinedly tried to march out of the room. "LOKI!" I complained loudly as I still tried to type while slowly dragging my desk with me. "Stop it! You're being childish!" I called, he didn't seem to care. With a sigh, I grabbed my laptop from the desk as well as the files I needed and then resigned to letting my wheelie chair follow after him of its own accord.

I waved sheepishly as I passed the offices of some of my colleagues, "We're going on a short break." I called cheerfully as Loki dragged me on the chair out of the building. "This is really stupid," I said loudly to be heard over the roar of aeroplane engines as he walked along the tarmac. "What are you going to do?" I asked him, he still was walking with his back to me. "It's not like you can fly away, you'd have to carry me and both don't want that after the last incident. I only just got the vomit off your clothes." I winced as I reminded him of that, talk about embarrassing.

"Stop calling childish you mewling quim, it is but your fault alone that I am still here on this godforsaken rock, let alone having to be dragged around through your insignificant life!" Loki growled, finally turning to look at me. "I refuse to spend another minute with you doing some menial task that one of your computers could do in a heartbeat." Oh. No. He. DIDN'T!

"WELL EX-CUSE ME, I'M SORRY YOU'RE SO INCONVIENCED BY THIS TURN OF EVENTS! I'M SORYY THAT YOU DRAGGED AROUND WHILE I DO MY JOB. WHICH BY THE WAY SAVES LIFES. AND I'M SORRY THAT TIME IS BEING WASTED. CAN I JUST BRING UP THE FACT I HAVEN'T GONE OUT, SEEN MY FRIENDS, BEEN A DATE FOR ALMOST A MONTH NOW BECAUSE OF THIS TINY PROBLEM WE SHARE?"

"Yeah well…." He trailed off, seemingly stumped for insults which was first time for him. "Half the time, you think you're being funny but you're being really, really childish!"

"Yeah?!" I asked, standing up from my chair and stalking towards him. "You're childish ALL OF THE TIME!"

"Oh I'm Laila," he mimicked my voice badly. "I cry my way through sex!" He yelled back.

"And look, I'm Loki," I responded with equal enthusiasm. "Every morning I take the ruler I keep beside my bed and measure-"

"OKAY ENOUGH!" He shouted before I could even finished my insult. I finally reached him and swung my fist around to knock his jaw, he grabbed my wrist mid swing. The action forced us to stop yelling and actually assess the situation. We both breathing heavily as we looked at each other, we sized each other up to see if the other was ready to end the scream match.

"I'm sorry I called you childish." I said eventually after a moment of silence.

"I know you don't cry when…" He trailed off, looking the most apologetic I had ever seen him.

"And I know you don't," I shrugged, "You know."

"Can we go home now please?" He asked, it was the first time he had ever used please when requesting something from me.

I broke into a smile, "Sure."


End file.
